Love is a Blind Fool
by YukiSekai
Summary: What a sweet and tender love. Love can be so unexpected. Main Pairings: ?x? (Side Pairings: NaruxHina SasxSaku)


**Love is a Blind Fool**

Summary: What a sweet and tender love. Love can be so unexpected.

Chapter 1: Regular Day

Team 7 was at the same place, same time, bridge, at 7 o'clock. They were prepared to do whatever mission was assigned to them for that day. The only thing that was missing was their sensei…

"Where the HELL is Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted crossing his arms. "It's already 7:30, dammit!"

"Pft, he'll poof out of nowhere like always and tell a stupid lie. It's the same thing everyday; it's just the lie that gets lamer every time." Sasuke said with eyes closed, arms crossed.

'Sasuke is soooo cute when he does that!' Sakura screamed in her mind with heart eyes. Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

"Grrr…she's so annoying…" Sasuke thought. But actually said aloud. Sakura heard this and hung her head low. Sasuke noticing this and unable to take it when someone is sad, especially a girl, tried to think of something to change the subject. Like "Saved by the Bell", Kakashi had just poofed.

"Yo!" Kakashi said saluting. Like supposed to, Naruto and Sakura would usually say "YOUR LATE!" But this time it only happened to be Naruto.

"Well, you see, I was thinking a lot last night, so I didn't have enough sleep, and woke up late. Sorry!" Kakashi sensei said bowing his head.

"HaaaaAAAH? The hell? It KINDA sounds like he's telling the truth!" Naruto said.

"Cause I am." Kakashi said reading his perv-book.

"So…what's our mission today?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm…." Kakashi put his hand under his chin as he thought. "I think I'm supposed to remember something…OH! Today—no mission, I have a meeting with the Hokage-sama."

And then he poofed. Again.

"Damn that Kakashi-sensei woke up early for nothing, I'm goin to go eat ramen…" Naruto turned and waved away, leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind. Sakura walked away leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke scowled and walked away.

**Hokage Office**+

Fingers were heard tapping on a desk. A pencil swinging back and forth between a thumb and an index finger.

Poof!

"Yo! Hokage-sama!" Kakashi poofed yet again. (A/N: POOF POOF POOF!)

"Kaaaaaaaakashi….your late." Tsunade growled.

"Yeah, well you know, team 7 and everything." Kakashi said waving it off.

"Uh…HUH! Well, anyway…I have a special mission for you…." Tsunade said eyes lowering.

"What kind of mission?" Kakashi said flipping an icha page.

"You must protect someone. Someone that means a lot to me as well. You must take good care of her…" Tsunade said as she spun her chair to face the window-view of Konoha.

"Why? What's her case?" Kakashi asked.

"She might not actually need any protection, but just to be sure, I'm hiring you—to protect my friend and student…Shizune." Tsunade said.

Kakashi looked up. "Still, what's her case?"

"She's…." Tsunade looked hesitant.

"Damn kid, you sure can eat." Jiraiya said staring weirdly at Naruto who just gobbled down ramen like a toilet.

"Yep! I'm not sure why I like ramen, maybe it's because Iruka-sensei first took me out to lunch here!" Naruto said grinning.

"Like? Don't you mean, obsessed?" Jiraiya mumbled.

"Hm? What was that?" Naruto said turning his head.

"Psh, nothing." Jiraiya said as he started writing things down in a book. (A/N: Of course, its notes about his new volume!)

"Hey! Naruto!" a voice said. Naruto turned around with his mouth full of ramen.

Shikamaru walked up to the stand and sat besides Naruto. "What're you doing here this early in the morning?"

Naruto was about to answer but Shika quickly said forget I asked.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with your team right now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied.

"Then…what the hell are you doing here?"

"Dunno, I was about to go there, but I saw you here, so…"

"Damn lazy ass mother-fucker." Naruto said still stuffing his face with noodles.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be with your team too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah—meh, Kakashi-sensei said no mission today, he has a meeting." Naruto said.

"Oh…well I'll catch you later before Ino goes bitch on me." Shikamaru waved.

Author's Note:

Yada Yada, very short, but…yeah…

R&R please! No flames, my little self cannot handle the criticism!


End file.
